


negotiations

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay?” Frank asked, pressing his hand against the small of her back.<br/>Karen nodded and turned her head to look up at him. “Yeah, I’m okay.”<br/>“Do you know what he wanted?”<br/>“Does it matter?” Karen asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back, knowing that what ever happened in the room would only bother Karen in her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	negotiations

“One of those for me?” Karen Page asked as Frank Castle stepped into her office holding two coffee cups from a local coffee shop.

Frank looked down at the coffee cups in his hand, letting out what sounded like it could be a laugh. “God, I hope so. One of these is a cappuccino and I would rather-”

“Yeah, yeah, something annoying and violent rather than drink a very delicious coffee, I know.” Karen interrupted and stood from her desk and walked out from behind it. She walked towards Frank and accepted a coffee from him, leaning forward to press her lips into his. The shades were closed in her office, so she wasn’t worried about anyone looking in and seeing them kiss.

Besides, it wasn’t like it wasn’t common knowledge that she and Frank were together, they were just really good at separating work from their relationship.

Karen pulled away from Frank and took a slow drink of her cappuccino, sighing contently as Frank scowled at her coffee.

“We still on for tonight?” He asked, holding his coffee with two hands.

Pulling away the Styrofoam cup from her hand, Karen nodded and set her coffee cup down on her desk. She opened her mouth to speak before her phone went off. She answered and after a brief phone call, hung up the phone, looked up at Frank.

“Time to go to work, Mr. Castle.”

* * *

 

Frank looked through the scope of his rifle until his target was in sight, looking from the perfect shot to Karen, who was sitting on her knees with her hands behind her head. His stomach churns with anger and his finger twitches just a bit.

“I have the shot.” He says, partially into his headset, partially to himself, and partially to the man standing next to him. He’s another member of his team that has a set of binoculars trained in the same direction that he was.

“You know protocol. Don’t take the shot until you get the order.”

Frank knew that he was right. It was against protocol to take a shot before you had the order and Frank didn’t have the order. But it was Karen on her knees with a gun to her temple. That made it personal.

* * *

“You know, this doesn’t have to happen like this.” Karen said, her fingers still interlocked with each other. “You can let me go and walk out alive.”

The man looked down at Karen and scoffed at her. Karen’s job was to talk men like him down from this ledge and she was damn good at her job, but she’d never been with her a gun to her head before. At least not outside of training seminars. “Shut up.”

Treading the water, she continued. “Do you see that roof top over there?” Karen asked. “There’s a sniper over there, who will not hesitate to take the shot, and neither of us want that to happen.”

“Do you want to die?” “ _You shoot me, that sniper will take the shot. You let me live, you walk out.”_ “What’s the point? I’m going to jail if I let you go.”

“Jail is better than death.”

The phone went off and Karen heard the man holding her at gunpoint moving backwards to go answer it. His gun was still trained on her, but she couldn’t hear what he was talking about. She knew that it must be one of her team and she didn’t worry. She trained many of them herself.

She turned her head to look up where she could see the most likely rooftop that Frank was on and shut her eyes, saying a silent prayer.

“What the hell is taking so long?” Frank grumbled. He lost his shot on the asshole who had Karen held hostage when he moved, but kept the scope on Karen.

* * *

Frank made the decision when he saw how terrified Karen looked. No matter the consequences, the fear in her eyes made the decision for him.

He was taking the shot the next time he could – whether or not he had the order.

* * *

“What’s your name?” Karen asked as he hung up the phone. She craned her head back to look at him as he began to pace back and forth along the length of a table in the room.

“Michael.”

Okay, that was one step closer to hopefully talking him down. Karen’s goal was always to get everyone out, no matter who they were. Even if they had a pistol pointed at her head. “Michael, I’m Karen Page.”

“I know who you are. You got my brother killed.” Suddenly the reason she was on her knees in front of a window for her whole team to see.

“What was his name?” “Andy.”

“You gotta give me more, Michael.” Karen said. Karen remembered the name of everyone who died under her watch – whether it be because they were sniped by Frank or killed by someone keeping them hostage. It was unfortunately a long list. “Michael, I don’t know what happened to him, but know that I try to make sure everyone gets out alive – even the person holding people hostage. I want you to get out of this alive, too. You don’t deserve to die because of your pain.”

“Shut up.”

“But you need to understand that it’s you or me and that sniper is a scout sniper. If it comes down to you or me, it’s going to be me and I know you don’t want to die. Just put your gun down and we can both get out of here alive.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Stupid -”

Michael didn’t get to finish his sentence when he stepped in back of Karen with his gun drawn. He was stopped by a bullet to the heart.

* * *

“You okay?” Frank asked, pressing his hand against the small of her back.

Karen nodded and turned her head to look up at him. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Do you know what he wanted?”

“Does it matter?” Karen asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back, knowing that what ever happened in the room would only bother Karen in her nightmares.

 


End file.
